Girl is Rocking
by unwritten92
Summary: The girl curses like a sailor. Thing is, he likes it. Re-upload.


title: girl is rockin'

rating: teen (kaoru and kenshin have potty mouths)

pairing: kenshin/kaoru

inspiration: this damn rain, it's freaking cold!

* * *

The rain fell steadily down upon him as he quickened his pace on the now very slippery sidewalk. He cursed very uncharacteristically as he slipped a little, fortunately he managed to stay on his feet. He wore a sour expression on his face, mimicking the weather, or in this case the weather mimicking him.

He knew someone up there hated him, idly he thought that in his past life he must have been a big asshole to have his life going the way it was. He must have killed someone and now he was paying the consequences.

Too deep in his thoughts as he turned a corner he collided with something solid, black haired and warm. The collision made both people land on their backs, wetting their now vulnerable to the cold bodies.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!" The person that had slammed against him yelled, and with his frustration reaching melting point he snapped, "Me? The one who wasn't looking here was you! I'm actually pretty noticeable!"

Muttering beneath his breath he stood up and made to walk around the person, if he had the guts to yell at him like that he could pick himself up too. And he was right because a few seconds later he felt something smack his head.

"Fuck dude! What the Hell?" Glaring back at the person he came face to face with the most captivating blue eyes he had ever seen, 'Fuck, I'm fucked, dude's a chick!' How he had not noticed when she had slammed him to the ground he did not know.

"Asshole! Is that a way to speak to a girl, who the hell taught you your manners, because he's seriously fucked up!" The red head could only blink at the girl, the girl could curse.

Bowing in apology he stuttered "Forgive me! I'm just not having the best day and I thought you were a dude, and did you just hit me with a boken?" the girl at least the decency to blush.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not having a good day either this stupid rain caught me unawares and I thought you were just being an asshole, which you were but at least now I know the reason and Oh My God! Are you bleeding? Oh crap, shit, fuck, you are! I'm so sorry!" and indeed he was, blood trickled from his forehead downwards and the girl panicked.

Looking around she noticed a convenient yet quaint little cafe just to their right. Pulling on the guy's arm she led him to the cafe.

Entering a very nice woman smiled at them and told them to get comfortable, that she would be there soon to take their orders.

Nodding the girl asked the waitress for a first aid kit, the waitress nodded and went to look for it.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry; I don't usually hit people like that just because." The redhead looked at her and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly; he was still clutching his aching head.

"Really!"

Nervous laughter.

"I'm so sorry."

The guy only smile and laughed a little, she did look sincere so he could at least believe her a little.

The waitress came with the aid kit and introduced herself as Tae the owner of the cute little café,

"Is there something you would like to order?"

The girl sighed and thought a little while then nodded "Yes, um, I would like a hot chocolate with caramel and whipped cream and you would like?" she asked the redhead next to her and he placed his order as well.

Tae nodded and went to make their drinks.

"The weather calls for some hot chocolate doesn't it?" He nodded, he had ordered the same thing except without any caramel and whipped cream, he liked his pure.

"I'm Kaoru by the way, and you?" Kaoru asked as she cleaned up his wound he replied;

"Kenshin Himura."

"Hmm nice to meet you Kenshin Himura, so um, what's got you on such a down mood, mine was a stupid idiot test just waiting to be ripped to shreds, unfortunately my teacher is another stupid jerk just waiting to ripped apart so I could not do so."

Kaoru smiled as she applied a bandage on his forehead, Kenshin chuckled at her describing things.

"My girlfriend broke up with me." Kenshin sighed as he was released and touched the place where the bandage was, Kaoru blinked and sighed, yeah that seemed something worse than her stupid test.

"Bummer."

Nodding, Kenshin smiled at Tae as she brought their drinks, Kaoru drank up after thanking Tae then sighed in satisfaction at the taste of her precious hot chocolate. Smiling Kenshin only shook his head; the girl was something else of that he was sure.

"So, why?" when Kenshin tilted his head Kaoru understood that he hadn't really understood her question so she elaborated, "Why did she break up with you?"

Recognition dawned in his eyes and he answered, "She was cheating on me."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she choked a little on her drink, coughing to get herself back under control she asked him "How long?" and he replied that a year.

"How long were you two dating? Because that seems an awful lot of time to be cheating on someone." He replied that they had been dating exactly one year today marking their anniversary.

Kaoru's jaw dropped open and yet she couldn't help but laugh a little and make a commentary

"He must be quite the guy for her to have cheated on you."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows a smirk starting to play on his lips, "Is that so? Why would you think that?"

Kaoru noticing how her commentary came off like blushed, she hadn't meant it that way, well actually she had but she didn't mean for it to slip out like that.

"Oh you know, apart from the manners you seem like a pretty nice guy."

A wicked smiled made its way onto his lips "Is that all or were you actually talking about my nice looks?" Kaoru blushed, he had caught her.

Kenshin laughed at her expression and the color of her face, she really was something else.

"So what technique do you use? In kendo I mean."

Kaoru looked up startled and then she smiled a delighted light in her eyes and as she replied Kenshin could see she really loved her art.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, sword that gives life actually. It has been around for a long time in my family, we really believe in that meaning. It was created a few hundred or at least a hundred and something years ago."

Kenshin nodded, actually interested in what she had to say, she seemed to radiate an inner light that drew him towards her.

To think she had almost killed him half an hour earlier.

Looking down Kaoru noticed his slightly calloused hands cupping his mug.

"So you practice kendo as well?" Kenshin nodded yet asked her, "How do you know it's not tennis or some other sport?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes "Because if you really were into that sport you would have no idea what I'm talking about and even if you did those callouses don't just come from a racket, they come from a sword." Kenshin's eyes crinkled at her stubborn voice and muttered a small oro in response to her reply.

She seemed to be quite exuberant.

So he nodded and conceded to tell her, "Actually you are correct Kaoru, I do practice kendo."

Kaoru looked expectantly and he understood she wanted for him to explain what technique he used.

"I practice Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an old technique passed down for actually a few hundred years."

Kaoru's gasp brought him out of his explanation; "Oro."

Kaoru looked at him like he was weird but proceeded to tell him what had made her gasp.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but like you have to gifted to be actually able to use that, hmm my dad loves it yet he never has been able to see it aside from pictures of old books."

Kenshin nodded, it was true, the Hiten Mitsurugi wasn't really an art to be showed to everybody yet he understood that if Kaoru's father was the teacher for his art that he would have at least some knowledge of other sword techniques.

"So are you like super-fast?" Kaoru asked him and he laughed nodding "You have to be to be able to manage the sword."

Kaoru nodded, and as she looked outside she saw that it had stopped raining. Kenshin, noticing the same thing grabbed his stuff and went to pay for their drinks.

Kaoru not one to let others pay for her purchases paid her chocolate. Kenshin still tried to make her reconsider, but he had learned that she was a pretty stubborn person.

Tae smiled and told them to come back again and to be safe. They both nodded and smiled her way telling her the same.

As they turned the corner of her street she smiled at him, "I'm really sorry about the boken to your head, but I think hello kitty suits you."

Glaring playfully at her he snorted "Yes at least the bandage is pink, I think it goes really well with my hair color."

Laughing Kaoru stopped in front of some really long steps "This is me."

Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed, "How long has this been here?"

Kaoru threw her head back and laughed "A few hundred years."

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he looked to the other side where another set of steps were visible.

"I live there." He pointed and Kaoru nodded "I know, I noticed when you told me you art."

Kenshin blinked, once, twice, then started joined in a few seconds later.

"So anyways, see you soon it was nice meeting you Kenshin!" Kaoru waved and ascended the steps towards her dojo.

Kenshin nodded smiling, he couldn't believe it, that beautiful girl had been living next to him his whole life and he hadn't noticed yet all it took was a knock to the head,_ literally_ Kenshin smiled inwardly, and she had slammed into his life, again literally. Shaking his head and started walking home_ 'I guess I really didn't kill someone in a past don't hate me just yet.'_

Sighing he looked back one last time, and saw her turn the corner up the steps to the house. He couldn't wait for the next time she cursed like a sailor because of him. She actually looked very adorable when she did. Chuckling Kenshin thought that Tomoe had nothing on kick ass Kaoru Kamiya, nothing.

Why the hell was I depressed again?

* * *

Wasn't sure if I should, but I totally did.


End file.
